1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a supporting system for supporting an outboard propulsion unit on the transom of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto a variety of supporting systems for supporting an outboard propulsion unit on a boat transom have been proposed and used in the field of boats equipped with the outboard propulsion unit. The outboard propulsion unit is usually installed slightly separate from the boat transom, and therefore rearward water flow from the boat transom impinges against the front end part of the propulsion unit immediately above a splash plate during high speed boat cruising. The thus impinging water flow is splashed upwardly and produces water spray to be sprinkled over the outboard propulsion unit and over the boat. In order to suppress such water splashing, it has been tried to form the front end part of the outboard propulsion unit into such a shape as to minimize water splashing, or to form projected portions on the opposite sides at the boat transom. However, these cannot provide sufficient splash suppressing effect.